Ahadi/Main article
Ahadi is king of the Pride Lands in A Tale of Two Brothers. Appearance According to the text of A Tale of Two Brothers, Ahadi has a long black mane and bright green eyes, like Scar. However, the picture depicts him as having dark golden fur and a reddish-brown mane, like Mufasa. Personality Ahadi is well-known for his bravery and wisdom. He keeps his head in a crisis, and does his best to take problems head-on. He is very concerned about the other animals in the Pridelands, and tries to make his land a place where all animals can thrive, not just the lions of his own pride. He is also shown as an understanding father. He had planned to take his sons out hunting, until another crisis had come up. Even though he tries to apologize to them, Mufasa is the only one of the two who understands. The Lion King: Six New Adventures Ahadi is revealed to be the king of the Pride Lands in A Tale of Two Brothers. He is the father of Mufasa and Taka, and the mate of Uru. A Tale of Two Brothers When a traveling baboon, Rafiki, wanders into the Pridelands, he is attacked by three mangy hyenas at Five Stones. They corner Rafiki and begin closing in on him. But before they can reach him, there's a mighty roar from behind them. Rafiki looks up to see Ahadi glaring at the hyenas, with his two sons, Mufasa and Taka, close behind him. Ahadi chides the hyenas, telling them that they had already eaten and that it was against the rules of the Pridelands to hunt for sport. One of the hyenas, Shenzi, tries to object, but is silenced by Ahadi. After being ordered away, the three run off. Mufasa then introduces himself, his father, and his brother to Rafiki. Ahadi then comes forward and asks what Rafiki was doing in the Pridelands. Rafiki replies by saying that he was seeking knowledge, and studying the African land. Ahadi comments that Rafiki might prosper from such a quest, and continues by asking Rafiki for help, since the Pridelands was in dire need of wisdom. Rafiki follows the king and his sons back to Pride Rock. When they arrive, Taka wanders off, but Ahadi stays, and tells Rafiki that his mate, Uru, was away, out seeking a new source of water and food. Ahadi and Rafiki talk all day, and when night falls, Ahadi offers Rafiki a place to sleep. The next day, Ahadi is facing a crowd of shouting giraffes, zebras, warthogs, and other African animals. Mufasa is sitting at his father's side, while Taka is lying a few feet away. All the animals are complaining about the shortage of water and food. The antelopes and zebras are blaming the giraffes, while the leopards are blaming the cape buffalo, Boma, and his herd. The ostriches are worried about the hyenas, and Zuzu, who had appeared nearby, agrees with them. Ahadi promises to take care of them later, but is interrupted by the ostrich. She asks when he would do it, and he says that he would take care of it right at that moment. But Taka reminds his father that he had promised to take his two sons out hunting that morning. But Ahadi says that that would have to wait. Enraged, Taka leaps to his paws and complains that whenever Ahadi was going to do something with his sons, something more important always came up. But Ahadi reminds Taka that a king had great responsibilities, and that Mufasa seemed to understand these things. But Taka begins complaining that "daddy's favorite" always got more attention. Mufasa warns Taka not to speak about him that way, but Taka ignores him. But as he begins to speak more, he is interrupted. The animals protest that it doesn't matter who the king was if the whole land was starving. The protesting gets louder until Ahadi roars to command silence. He tells the desperate animals that he will take care of the hyenas, and that Uru was out searching for a new water source, and that they would all have to be patient until she returned. He then whispers to Taka that he hoped the young lion would understand, but Taka just snarls, yelling at Ahadi that his promise had been broken. Ahadi then turns to Rafiki and says that it would be much easier to learn about the little problems before they become big ones, then turns around and goes off to deal with the hyenas. As he leaves, Zuzu comments on how brave he is. She had seen him go off to face many dangers; as a matter of fact, she had known about the waterhole problem for days, but didn't want to add more to Ahadi's to-do list. Rafiki is startled, realizing the bird was full of surprises. But before he can say anything else, Zuzu says good-bye and flies off. Later, Mufasa and Taka are attacked by three cape buffalo, and Ahadi, who was notified by Zuzu, comes to their aid at the head of a herd of elephants. They soon surround the buffalo and the two lions. Rafiki then comes to stand beside Ahadi, who demands to know why the buffalo had attacked his sons. The buffalo whine that Mufasa and Taka had started it, but are interrupted by Mufasa, who cries out that Taka was hurt, and that he wouldn't move! Rafiki assures Mufasa that he will look after Taka, but Ahadi still warns the buffalo that it had better not be a serious injury. He then joins Mufasa to look at Taka. Rafiki finds that Taka had suffered no broken bones, but had a serious injury on his face. He tells Ahadi that he had an herb pouch back at Pride Rock, and Ahadi suggests taking Taka home. He tells an elephant to carry Taka in his trunk, and orders another elephant to help Boma out of the gully. Later, after Taka is feeling better, Rafiki tells him that he'll be sore for a few days, and that he'll carry a scar for the rest of his life. Ahadi tells him that it will remind him of how reckless he had been. Mufasa asks Taka why he had angered Boma, and Taka admits that he wanted to embarrass Mufasa and get even with Ahadi for breaking his promise. Ahadi gently tells Taka that instead of hurting them, he had nearly gotten himself killed, and that the scar would serve as a reminder of his foolishness. At first Taka is angry, but then softens up. He asks to be called Scar from then on, as another reminder of his recklessness. He then promises that he will never forget what had happened that day. The four then go to join Zuzu, who had been waiting nearby. Ahadi says that despite Taka's attack, Boma and the herd had agreed to share water with the Pridelanders. He then sighs, saying he wished he had some way to learn about little problems before they became big ones. Rafiki then suggests appointing an "eyes and ears" of the kingdom, who could report all troubles to Ahadi, and who would help him become acquainted with his followers. Ahadi likes this idea, and asks Zuzu if she would take the position. Zuzu is honored and immediately accepts his offer. Ahadi is relieved, and says that from then on, her family would serve as stewards to the kings of the Pridelands. Zuzu bows her head, politely accepting his words. She then takes to air, saying her family (particularly her son) would be so proud of her. Ahadi then tells Rafiki that he would be his teacher. At first, Rafiki is stunned. He had always lived alone! But Ahadi wanted the Pridelands to thrive and to be led by a wise king. He asks Rafiki if he would help achieve this goal. The baboon then says that he would, and accepts Ahadi's offer; but only if he would be able to go on quests from time to time to obtain more knowledge. Ahadi heartily agrees, then proclaims that he could already feel the wonderful times coming ahead. How True, Zazu? In How True, Zazu?, Mufasa mentions that Ahadi had once told him a story about an army ant attack, and how the fearsome creatures had killed Boma's grandparents. This is the last time Ahadi is mentioned. The Lion King Ahadi is vageuly mentioned in The Lion King when Mufasa is teaching Simba about the Great Kings of the Past. Trivia * The text and the picture of Ahadi conflict with each other, as the picture shows him with red eyes and a reddish-brown mane, like Mufasa, while the text describes him as having green eyes and a long, black mane, like Scar. References : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Pridelanders Category:Lions Category:Book/Comic Only Characters Category:Protagonists